Gone, But Never Forgotten
by Postal-Dude-95
Summary: What if the war went on for ten years, and no one found out it was a lie? What if it was too much for one red soldier to take? SargeXGrif. This one is very sad, I actually cried a little bit while writing it.


Grif's POV

...

One morning recently, I awoke early, and caught him crying. I just stood outside his bedroom and listened… He was obviously very upset. "What the hell is going on?" I wondered to myself. "Should I try to help him? What would happen if I tried to help him?" He always did treat me like I was worth less than the gum on the bottom of his boot. I sighed to myself, and decided I would. What was the worst that could happen? All he'd do was call me a few derogatory names and tell me to get out. I stepped into his doorway. He had his face buried in his hands and didn't notice me. I walked through the doorway and approached his bed. "Uh, Sarge…?" I said, trying not to be too loud. He hesitated, but after a few seconds looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "What is it, Grif?" He asked me, his voice a bit shaky. I hesitated for a moment, but then spoke. "Uh… I just wanted to know…" I was silent and in disbelief. Sarge, being my commander, had always been the strongest, most persistent person I knew. Seeing him just all of a sudden break down like this made me want to re-examine the entire war… Was Sarge really of sound mind, and able to formulate useful and comprehensible battle plans? My train of thought was broken by his voice. "You just wanted to know what?" He asked. "I wanted to know, uh… Umm…" "God damn it!" He said in a tone that sounded not quite angry, but more emotionally distraught. He tore the covers off of himself, and stood in front of me. He clenched his fists and came a little closer. I backed up, afraid he was going to strike me. I felt my back touch the wall. He came closer and closer, until him and I were inches away from each other. He just stood in front of me, and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt like I was frozen in time. It was the longest ten seconds of my life. After a few more seconds, he sighed, turned around and walked back to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, picked up his blanket, buried his face in it and began crying again. I approached his bed again, this time a little more wary of what could happen when we was this emotionally unstable. "S- Sarge…" I said in disbelief. "Why are you-" He wouldn't let me finish. "I know what ya wanna ask me, Grif. "Why are you crying Sarge?" Well, let me tell you…" He dried his face with his blanket and looked up at me. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen or even heard from my family?" We were both silent for a moment, and then he spoke again. "Ten years! It's been ten god damned years Grif, ten long, painful years since I've even heard from my mother or father or any of my friends. Do you know how that feels?" I hesitated, but then I spoke. "Yes, Sarge… Yes I do." "How?" He asked me. "Have you forgotten?" I asked him. "I've been in this canyon just as long as you have. I have had absolutely no contact with either of my parents, or any of my friends. I know exactly how you feel." He looked at me in shock, and was silent. "I guess… I guess you're right…" He said sadly, and turned his head away. He sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be sad… Someone out there might have it worse…" "Well…" I said. "I guess you could think of it that way. Think of your situation in whatever way makes you feel most comfortable." "Thank you for helping me, Dexter." He said hesitantly. "Dexter?" I thought to myself. "Why would he call me by my real name?" I decided he was just happy that I had help him overcome his depression. "You're welcome, uh… Sarge…?" "Heh. Now get out of my room private. Go make yourself useful." He smiled at me. I just turned and walked away. As I exited his room, I had a lot on my mind. I didn't know if he was really alright. There was just something about the way he talked to me after he stopped crying… He was just way too calm and at ease for a person who had just gotten done having a complete and total mental breakdown. I thought nothing of it, and just walked down the hall and out of the base. The morning air was warm and heavy, and it completely enveloped me as I walked out into the canyon. I walked over to the side of the base and leaned against it. That's when Simmon's noticed me. "Hey, Grif!" He yelled across the canyon to me. "Sarge said last night that he'd be out here at 0800 hours to fuel the jeep and give it some minor repairs. Do you know where he is?" I approached him and noticed Donut was sitting in the driver's seat. "Uh…" I said. "No, I don't know where Sarge could be right now." It felt like there was an ominous cloud over the base. The air was way too thick. I felt something strange approaching. I knew something terrible was about to happen… And then I heard the gunshot.

…

This was the end… I sat in bed in my room that night, reading the letter he left me before he had decided that ending his life would be best for him… The thing that made him feel most comfortable... I had just gotten past the part where he told me he loved me, and Simmons walked in. He stood silently in my doorway for a moment, but then spoke. "Command said that they would send a ship with our new Sargent on it tomorrow. It should arrive at 0500 hours…" His voice trailed off, and then silently, he turned and walked out. I sighed to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

…

I stepped out into the dawn air the next day, around 5 AM, just as the sun was rising. I watched the purplish blue sky, and saw the faintest glimmer of silver floating through the clouds. I stood alone and watched the ship descend into Blood Gulch, like an angel returning from heaven…


End file.
